


(This is not a) Love Boat

by Elica



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, loveboat, not even ashamed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2778323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elica/pseuds/Elica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Stilinski won a cruise for two people at the yearly police station lottery. Since he's still in a case of "I'm a widower so no, I don't need to take a date with me", he takes his son with him.<br/>Recently divorced, Laura Hale decided to transform her "honye moon" in a bachelor's decadence, with her brother.<br/>You know what will happen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	(This is not a) Love Boat

John Stilinski won a cruise for four people at the yearly police station lottery.  
Recently divorced, Laura Hale decided to transform her "honye moon" in a bachelor's decadence, with her brother.  
You know what will happen...

 


End file.
